papermarioandtheeverclearnightfandomcom-20200213-history
Cindy
"Hey, everypeoples! I just got myself a new hairstyle, AND I picked up a set of sculptor's tools at the art shop today! I'll probably have my work in a museum pretty soon so y'alls should gets tickets before they sell out." Cindy is a Paper Mario fancharacter created by MSPA user Todd Ingram. Cindy is a Li'l Cinder and she is a self described "artsy socialite" who loves attention. Her name is based off of the name of her species. Humor Profile *50% Sublime **+ Inspiration, Individuality **- Melodrama, Vanity *50% Blithe **Playfulness, Sociablilty **Superficiality, Flippant 'Distinguishing Features' *Long ponytail, often dyed crazy colors Personality/Backstory Cindy is one of those souls whom you'll get a different description of her depending on who you ask. If you ask her friends, they'll say she's fun to be around and to talk to, but can be a little self-involved sometimes. If you ask her boss at Goom Goom Baby, he'll say that, while she is enthusiastic about her work, her detachedness and vanity can get on the nerves of her coworkers. And if you ask Cindy herself, she'll tell you that she's just waiting for the day when she'll burst out the cocoon that is her super-dramatic life and become the beautful, artsy (not to mention rich and famous) wondrous person she is destined to become. Cindy is a bit of a hypocrite when it comes to attention, she loves getting it, but seems to have a lot of trouble giving it. She'll dye her ponytail a hundred and one different colors, and will constantly bring it up in conversation in the hopes that someone will comment on it. Every so often, she proclaims that she has found her "calling" and buys boxes of expensive materials for her new 'life hobby", be it Yoshiback riding or photography or mountain climbing. More often than not, she'll give up on it in a matter of weeks or even days, after discovering that hobbies require a fair bit of focus and effort-something she can't seem to accquire. That won't stop Cindy from finding something else to fixate on within a matter of time. Her sleek, designer's apartment (which is almost never caught up on rent) is littered with unopened products and half-finished works of art. She really does care about her friends, but sometimes she'll do less-than-smart things without realizing their effect on those close to her. She once surprised a friend of hers on his birthday by showing up at his workplace and singing an impromptu ballad she had composed during her songwriting phase, accompanied by a hired marching band. What she failed to take into account, however, was that he worked at a library. He almost got fired for it, and Cindy never really apologzied. She still thinks he was doing him a favor by showing him "just how much she cared". While Cindy always has a smile on her face and can find fun in almost anything, she is a little self-obsessed and more than a little immature. One can only hope that someday she'll run out of 'phases' and be content with just being herself. Until then, maybe she'll try cooking next month and buy some green sparkly eyeliner... Occupation Cashier/Clerk at Goom Goom Baby, a clothing/makeup boutique. Category:Fan Characters